Missing U
by bbyLyi
Summary: "Untuk hari ini saja, aku akan melupakanmu." -Jeon Jungkook. Pair: VKOOk, TAEKOOK. Slight! NAMJIN, JIKOOK. Little bit M. BL/YAOI.


**Tittle** : Missing U

 **Author** : DarkHwangLyi

 **Tukang Revisi** : MarbleHazel

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK.**_

 _ **Slight! NamJin, MinKook**_.

 **Rating** : little bit M;)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi, dengan sentuhan sentuhan nista MarbleHazel. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

Jadiii, ini ff terpikir begitu saja sewaktu Lyi denger lagunya Lee Hi - Missing U.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Just a little bit nc inside! don't like don't read.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Kata-kata yang di _**Bold dan Italic**_ adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi - Missing U.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Baca sampe akhir kalo ga mau nyesel. Taehyung itu ga bangsat;)

 _ **...**_

 _ **Akan datang suatu hari ketika aku lupa semuanya, kan?**_

 _ **Hari dimana aku tak melihat wajahmu bahkan ketika aku menutup mataku.**_

Pria bersurai coklat gelap yang menggunakan tas pikachu di punggungnya itu menatap lurus kedepan, seolah sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia kemudian duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus.

Ia menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara mobil bus datang menghampirinya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat, tadinya ia berfikir bahwa hari ini akan membolos, sungguh hari ini terasa melelahkan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 **Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Universitas Hongdeok, bagi para penumpang yang akan turun silahkan menunggu di depan pintu keluar.**

Tak terasa, ia sudah berada di depan kampusnya itu. Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk pergi, terpikir lagi olehnya bahwa ia akan membolos hari ini, untuk hari ini saja, bantinnya berjanji.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan berkata lain.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" teriak suara melengking dari arah belakangnya, dengan berat hati ia berbalik dan mendapatkan pria bersurai merah jambu yang tadi berteriak sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gerbang kampus.

"Jangan kau berpikiran untuk membolos, bocah!" sentak pria itu sambil menjitak kepala Jungkook yang membalasnya hanya dengan dengusan malas.

"Kau selalu menggagalkan rencanaku, Seokjin Hyung." Jawab yang lebih muda sambil sesekali mengerutu.

"Ah astaga lihat orang itu." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ikut berhenti juga.

.

 _ **Bahkan ketika teman-temanku berbicara tentangmu.**_

 _ **Aku hanya akan mengangguk seolah aku mendengarkan cerita orang asing.**_

"Ahh, dasar playboy! Aku sudah memperhatikannya dari dulu, sifatnya tidak akan berubah! Ya kan, Kook?" tanya Seokjin dengan pandangan menyela.

Jungkook memperhatikan pria yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Seokjin.

Rambut blondenya.

Mata birunya.

Senyum kotaknya.

Semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang di tutupi oleh sosok yang indah. Bahkan kata-kata manisnya,

Semuanya, semuanya hanyalah kebohongan pahit.

"Kook? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin khawatir sambil memeras tangan Jungkook. Yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyum kecilnya, mengganguk memberitahukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

 _ **Sama seperti itu, setiap hari berlalu.**_

 _ **Dan itu seperti 'kita' tidak pernah ada.**_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pria bersurai blonde itu menatapnya, seolah-olah mengejeknya.

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya, tetap melihat lurus ke depan saat melewati dua orang yang akan selalu dibencinya.

"Tae oppa~ apakah kau tidak mendengarku? Yakk jawab Taehyungie~" rengek wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja pada pria yang dipanggilnya 'Tae oppa' itu. Mebuat Jungkook ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Taehyung menolehkan kepala pada wanita itu, mecubit pelan hidungnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tambah cantik saat marah seperti itu, Joy." jawabnya yang akhirnya diberi kecupan singkat di pipi oleh Joy.

.

 _ **Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah mencintaimu.**_

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya, merasa bahwa matanya mulai perih. Ia meninggalkan Seokjin yang sudah memanggilnya ribuan kali dibelakang. Untuk sekali saja, tolong. Ia ingin untuk tidak mempedulikan apapun.

.

 _ **Kemudian ketika aku tiba-tiba mengingatmu,**_

 _ **Aku ingin tersenyum.**_

Jungkook berdiam diri di salah satu bilik toilet kampusnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membolos di kampusnya sendiri. Sebagai anak teladan, akan aneh jika ia tiba-tiba mengilang saat orang-orang sudah melihatnya di gerbang kampus.

Persetan, Jungkook butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Duduk di toilet. Jungkook mengingat saat ia mendesah diatas pangkuan Kim Taehyung, menjambak rambut blondenya saat Taehyung dengan sangat sengaja memelankan tempo genjotannya pada lubang Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengingat saat Taehyung memberikan _kissmark_ di lehernya. Ia mengingat saat Taehyung mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tanda kepemilikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian dimana Taehyung harus menahan hormonnya karena Jungkook sedang sakit.

Dan Jungkook akan selalu mengingat.

Dimana Taehyung dengan mudahnya mencampakan Jungkook lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

 _ **Aku muak sendiri**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini**_

Jungkook menutup mulutnya saat mendengar obrolan dua orang pria yang masuk ke toilet. "Hei, anak itu memperhatikanmu lagi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa. "Yang mana?" tanyanya seolah ia mengalami amnesia. Pria bersurai hitam sudah melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala pria yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ahh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang bisa terjatuh kedalam pesonamu padahal Kim Taehyung yang dielu-elukan sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat bodoh." Jungkook semakin mengatupkan mulutnya ketika ia mendengar nama Kim Taehyung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Taehyung? Penggemarnya? Atau..

"Jeon Jungkook, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan pria bergigi kelinci kesayanganmu itu." Jungkook hampir saja merosot jika ia tidak sedang duduk di kloset bilik toilet itu.

.

 _ **Jika aku lupa, aku akan menjadi sepertimu.**_

 _ **Aku akan mengatakan namamu seolah-olah itu tidak ada.**_

"Jeon? Siapa?" tanya Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Jungkook sudah akan mengerang-meneriakan betapa bodohnya Kim Taehyung yang sudah dengan mudah melupakannya. Jungkook sudah akan menangis jika saja ia tidak menggigit tangannya keras-merasakan bahwa jarinya sudah sedikit mengeruarkan darah.

"Ayolah Min Yoongi, siapa itu Jeon Jungkook?" lanjut Taehyung dengan polosnya. Membuat Yoongi meringis kesal melihat sahabatnya yang melupakan mantan kekasihnya seperti melupakan permen karet yang sudah dikunyah.

"Bunny, kelinci kesayangmu."ucap Yoongi yang pada akhirnya membuat Taehyung mebulatkan matanya.

"Ahh! Ya ya, LittleBunny!" Jungkook merasakan matanya perih ketika mendengar panggilan kesayangannya dulu-ya, dulu. "Dia memperhatikanku? Astaga, harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Itu bisa membuat Joy kesayanganku marah. Ya, tapi tak apa jika Joy marah, dia semakin cantik kkk~"

.

 _ **Dan aku akan bertanya bagaimana kau lakukan.**_

 _ **Napas tidak akan berhenti ketika aku mendengar kau baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan meneteskan air mata.**_

Yoongi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku dengar ia diincar banyak pria, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati pada Taehyung.

"Kau bercanda hyung? Aku baik-baik saja, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau tau bahwa aku terbiasa melakukan ini."

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu untuk berhenti bermain-main Tae."

"Aku sudah berhenti-sungguh. Aku berjanji akan menikahi Joy saat lulus nanti."

"Aku menyuruhmu berhenti bermain-main saat kau bersama Jungkook, dia masih polos, dia tidak tau apa-apa, tidak seperti Joy, dia hanya me-" ucapan Yoongi terputus oleh helaan keras Taehyung.

"Jika dia polos, jika dia BERSIH, dia tidak akan mendesah keras dibawahku, dia tidak akan menungguku hingga larut malam untuk melakukan 'itu'." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada jijik.

.

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.**_

Jungkook terisak kecil-terus menggigit jari agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar keluar.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Merasa sangat tolol ketika dengan mudahnya mempercayai kata-kata Kim-Brengsek-Taehyung.

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Yoongi-lagi-mungkin ia akan sangat berpengaruh di kepolisian jika saja ia memutuskan menganti cita-citanya.

"Sangat." Jawab Taehyung dingin yang cukup untuk membuat Jungkook mencengkram erat jaket yang sedang digunakannya. "Hyung~ aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin~"

Mendengar pintu tertutup Jungkook segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap cermin di hadapannya. menatap bayangan dirinya yang begitu hancur saat ini.

.

 _ **Jika aku menghapusmu, aku takut akan terhapus.**_

 _ **Jika aku kehilangan bahkan satu memori seperti tali,**_

 _ **Aku takut semuanya akan terputus.**_

Jungkook membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel. Ia lalu melihat ponselnya yang langsung menampilkan wajah Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya yang manis itu.

Jungkook meringis mendapati galeri ponselnya penuh dengan foto Taehyung. Setelah membulatkan tekadnya. Jungkook akhirnya menghapus satu persatu foto mantan kekasihnya yang tersisa disana.

.

 _ **Jadi aku berpegangan padamu**_

 _ **Tapi apakah aku terlalu berat untukmu?**_

 _ **Apakah kau sudah melepaskan?**_

 _ **Kembalilah**_

Jungkook membuka pintu toilet dan segera keluar dari sana. Sudah 2 jam ia berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun dan sekarang kakinya merasa kebas. Ia merasakan tepukan tiba-tiba di bahunya.

Jungkook telonjak ketika muka seseorang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Itu adalah wajah-

Park Jimin.

"Astaga hyung! Kau mengejutkanku!" pekik Jungkook yang dibalas oleh tawa Jimin.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke seluruh dunia dan ternyata kau berada disini." Keluh Jimin dramatis, sesekali mengibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil-merasakan cubitan halus di pipinya-lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Hoseok bilang kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran si bangsat-Namjoon. Hei, kau akan membuatnya mengamuk pada Seokjin lagi karena kau teman baiknya, kau tau?" Jimin mengeluh seperti ibu yang mengeluh anaknya tidak makan dengan benar.

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Dasar, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Seokjin bisa bertahan dengan dosen setengah gila itu."

"Serasi bukan? Cerewet dan setengah gila. Apa jangan-jangan Kim Namjoon menjadi gila karena Seokjin hyung sangat cerewet?" tanya Jimin seketika membuat Jungkook terbahak. Jimin yang melihatnya ikut tertawa sambil sesekali mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook.

Setelah mengatur nafas keduanya Jimin merangkul Jungkook-memberikan kecupan singkat pada yang lebih muda.

"Aku mencintaimu, kook." Bisik Jimin lembut di telinga Jungkook.

.

 _ **Aku hanya akan seperti ini untuk hari ini.**_

 _ **Aku akan melupakanmu.**_

Jungkook tersenyum manis setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Aku juga." Jawab Jungkook.

 _Aku juga, mencintai Taehyung._

.

 _ **END**_

WOHOOOOO~

AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI ASTAGA/nangis/

Saya hampir dibunuh MarbelHazel karena membuat Namjoon jadi setengah gila dan Jin jadi cerewet.

Yah, kalo abis ini Lyi tidak muncul lagi berarti Lyi sudah dimakamkan, gak, gak gitu.

MarbleHazel tulul;( kita diem di Starbucks selama 3 jam dan dia ngopy video 6gb di saat saat terakhir;( pantat guaaa;( /curhat/

Gatau sih ini mau di buat sequelnya apa kaga. Menurut kalian gimana?

Sip udah dulu deh ya ngebacotnya.

Peluk hangat, Lyi.

...

 _ **EXTRA KARENA LYI BACOT.**_

 _..._

 _ **Tolong maafkan aku,**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu.**_

Taehyung melihat bagaimana Jimin merangkul Jungkook dengan mesranya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kelinci kecilnya tertawa lepas.

"Masih ingin menjawab bahwa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tentu. Aku mencintainya, dan aku ingin dia bahagia." Jawab Taehyung tulus.

Jika kelinci kecilnya bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia, ini semua demi kelincinya.

Taehyung mencintainya, dan akan terus mencintainya.

.

 _ **END BENERAN**_

HAHAHA.

Untuk kalian yang suka langsung back ketika liat tulisan END, saya ucapkan turut berduka cita.

Lelah bacot;(

RLC guys!


End file.
